One Fucked Up Wet Dream
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: What have I done? What have I created? Why do I even bother uploading this? It's not bad. It really isn't. It's just...sad. I don't understand why this has happened. But whatever. I don't care anymore. This has implied Mizutani x Izumi, Abe x Mihashi, and mainly focuses on Hanai x Tajima.Just read and tell meh what ya think. Yaoi Forever. Read and Enjoy.


Why did I make this... (I might be making it out to be terrible. It really isn't...)

* * *

It was three hours after Nishiura's game. The team won, 8-7. Everyone but four, went home to rest. The four being: Abe, Tajima, Hanai, and Mihashi. The four offered to stay behind to help clean up the field. (And Abe wanted to get a little more training in...but whatever..)

Momoe: That was a great game you guys! I'm bout to pack up and leave. Will y'all be okay here by yourselves?

Abe: Yeah, we'll be alright.

Momoe: Good! Make sure your parents pick you up around, at least, 5. Okay?

Hanai: Okay.

Momoe: Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice.

Tajima: Okay, Couch! Bye bye!

Momoe grabbed her stuff and got in her car. She rolled down her window and waved goodbye as she drove off.

Tajima: Okay! Now that's she's gone, wanna know what I heard from Oki?

Mihashi: Y-Yeah, sure.

Tajima: Okay! Oki said he saw Mizutani and Izumi making out in the hallway after school!

Abe, Mihashi, and Hanai blushed.

Hanai: A-Are you serious?

Tajima: Yeah! Cool, right?

Abe: Why the hell would we think that that's cool.

Mihashi: I would n-never have g-guessed that they w-were going out...

Tajima: That's exactly what makes it so cool!

Abe: Whatever.

Tajima: I'm kinda jealous...I never get to make out with anyone..

Hanai twitched. _Why hadn't Tajima ever said that he wanted to make out!? They're a couple! He's supposed to know these things!_

Hanai stood up and started to walk off.

Tajima: H-Hey, Hanai! Where are you going!?

Hanai: To the locker rooms.

Tajima hopped up and ran after him, leaving Abe and Mihashi all by themselves.

Mihashi: W-Well...W-What do you wanna do...We still h-have 2 hours before our parents come and pick us up.

Abe: I dunno. Wanna throw some pitches?

Mihashi: Y-Yeah. Sure!

Mihashi got his gear and ran to the mound.

Abe: Aw dammit. Hey, Mihashi! I left my stuff in the locker rooms! I'll be back in a few minutes!

Mihashi: O-Okay!

With that, Abe headed for the locker rooms.

# #^&^&)(%#$%%*^(&^*$** TIME SKIP!** #$%^&$%^&*(&^$^T*(&^$T*

Abe: Damn. Where the hell is my locker-

His thoughts were cut short by some noises in the other room. Like any curious person, he decided to check it out and see what was going on.

He turned the corner and pushed the door open, slightly. He peeked inside to see...What the hell!?

Okay: Here's what was going down in the room:

Hanai: Haa~!

Tajima was on his knees and Hanai was sitting on the bench...with his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles...

Hanai: S-Suck harder!

And boy, did Tajima do _just _that. Well, not only that. He moaned around the large member in his mouth and let it touch the back of his throat. Tajima fumbled with his pants and finally got them unbuttoned.

He wrapped his hand around himself (You know what I mean by that...don't ya?) and pumped it furiously. It felt **really** damn good!

He felt himself growing closer towards his climax.

Hanai: Tajima! I- Aah~!

Tajima pulled away. He finished himself off a few second after Hanai came.

They lay there panting.

And while Tajima had his eyes closed, Hanai sucked on his fingers. Once he deemed them as ready, he stuck two of them inside of Tajima. Tajima's eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly. He thrust his fingers in and out, preparing his lover for what was about to come. (Ha..ha...come.../shot)

Back on the other side of the door! (Ha. I'm such a cocktease...)

Abe panted as he calmed down from his climax. He never would've guessed that those two were so...close...

He, actually, wished him and Mihashi could do that togethe-. . .

Oh my Lord...Mihashi!

He totally forgot! He buttoned up his pants and got up. He turned around and- . . .

Mihashi stared at him. And He stared at Mihashi.

Had he seen all of that!? How long was he standing there!?

Mihashi: A-Abe moaned out...my name...

Abe froze. Why the fuck didn't he speak up!?

Abe: I-I...

The door creaked. They both stood still. Hanai peeked his head out of the door and looked out at them.

Hanai: H-How the fuck long have y'all been standing there!?

Abe: L-Long enough to know that y'all have a relationship going on.

Tajima: Hey Hanai~! Why the hell did you stop? It felt so good~!

Hanai: Shut up, you moron!

Tajima peeked over Hanai's shoulders.

Tajima: Oh hey, you guys! Care to join us?

Mihashi and Abe blushed. Hanai did too...but he was also a little angry...

Hanai: There's no way that's happening!

Tajima: Aw! Why not!?

Hanai: Because!

Tajima: Well then. Can we finish what we were doing?

Hanai: No!

Mihashi: I-I don't mind if w-we joined in...

Abe stared at him. Was he serious!? He wanted to do...that!? With...them!?

Abe: Wait, wait, wait. Don't drag me into this!

Mihashi: B-But Abe looked like he was enjoying himself when I was watching him...

So he admits to watching him!?

Hanai: What the hell is he talking about?

Tajima: Hanai~! Hurry up~!

Hanai: I said that we're not doing that anymore!

Tajima: Hmphf!

Tajima went back to sit on the bench and pouted.

Hanai: So what were you doing Abe..?

Abe: Nothing!

Mihashi: H-He was masterbati-

Abe: SHUT UP, MIHASHI!

Tajima: Aaah~! H-Hanai~! Mmgn~!

Hanai turned around. Tajima had his legs sprawled out and three fingers inside himself.

Hanai gulped.

He turned back around just to see Abe and Mihashi making out!

What the fuck is going on here!?

Hanai woke up panting. What the hell was that all about!?

Tajima woke up, yawning, and rubbing his eyes. He looked like a little kid. (Cute!)

Tajima: What's wrong, Hanai?

Hanai: I had a really weird dream...

Tajima: Care to tell me about it?

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$#**One Explanation Later**! #$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Tajima: Wow. That's sounds like one fucked up wet dream...

* * *

See! Not that bad! Right!? Wrong...? Maybe...Please tell meh. Also...FIGHT TO GET THE SECOND SEASON OF BIG WINDUP DUBBED! IF WE USE ALL OF OUR POWER, WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN! FANPEOPLE! UNITE!


End file.
